


Friends in the Night

by VoltronIsBae



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Five, Day Five: Friends, FLUFF AND CUTE, M/M, Might expand on this one in the future, Sheith Week Unlimited, i love writing these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronIsBae/pseuds/VoltronIsBae
Summary: A night sky full of stars, studying, and braiding. It's what best friends do, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is day five of Sheith Week Unlimited! I hope you all enjoy!

“C’mon Keith! Your hair would look amazing once I’m done with it!”

“Shiro, I am not going to let you braid my hair.”

The two of them had been arguing back and forth for about twenty minutes on whether or not Keith’s hair could be braided. They had been spending a quiet night out in Shiro’s back yard, studying for the many college entry tests they both were having to endure. 

“Keith, please? I swear it will look great. I promise I won’t take any pictures, if that’s what you’re worried about. Don’t want to ruin that tough guy routine you got going.” Keith couldn’t help but send a glare at his friend, knowing he was lying. But with the puppy dog eyes Shiro was giving him, he knew it wasn’t going to matter.

“Alright, fine, you can braid my hair.” The smile that grew on Shiro’s face was worth it, even if Keith felt like he was losing a part of his dignity. “But one photo, and I’m leaving.”

Shiro lifted his hands in front of him, trying to hide his sheepish grin. “No photos I got it. You can even keep studying if you want.” Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro before moving to sit in front of him. He knew Shiro would hesitate to initiate any physical contact with him, knowing Keith did let just anyone touch him.

“It's fine Shiro, I trust you.” A moment later Keith felt Shiro’s hands card through his hair, smoothing it out a few times before he began the braid. Keith felt himself relax, the feeling of his hair being played with was kinda… soothing. He carefully reached over to grab the textbook that he had abandoned and began to read through it again.

Shiro peared over Keith’s shoulder, trying to see what Keith was studying. And seeing all of the numbers and letters that filled the page, he knew it was the advance physics that they had been studying in class lately. He had always struggled with math, but Keith seemed to thrive in it.

“I will never understand how you get all of that stuff so easily, math just makes my head hurt.”

“I don’t know, I guess it just seems simple when I see it. And I can always help you if want, Shiro. Ms. Hagger doesn’t even teach it right so I can see why you hate it.”

“Thanks, Keith, you’re the best” After that, they were relatively silent, with Keith focused on the book in front of him and Shiro continued on with his braid. Shiro took his time with it, making sure it was perfect. 

“Hey Shiro,” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper but Shiro still was able to hear it, giving a small hum in response, “d-do you think I’m actually going to be able to get in at Altea? I don’t know if I-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Keith. You are going to get accepted easily, you’re too smart not to be. So don’t worry about it okay? And I’m all done!” Shiro tied of the braid quickly before he silently reached for his phone.

Keith lifted his hand to feel the braid, but it was promptly swatted away by Shiro.

“Ouch, Shiro! I just wanted to touch it.”

“And if you did that, you would ruin it before I-,” He quickly lifted his phone to snap picture just as Keith turned his head to look at him, “did this!”

Keith’s face quickly flushed bright red, in both embarrassment and anger.

“SHIRO! Delete that! We had an agreement!”

“Nah, I think I’ll keep this one I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Dalliance


End file.
